Conventional vehicle conveying devices used in stereo garages utilize self-propelled carriers or vehicle carrying plates to transport vehicles between listing and transferring devices and parking lots. During the transportation, the self-propelled carriers or vehicle carrying plates need to move back and forth between the listing and transferring devices and the parking lots of the vehicles. The transportation process includes lifting, gripping vehicle tires and other steps. The entire parking process involves too many steps and actions along with some auxiliary redundant actions. Accordingly, present vehicle conveying devices result in longer vehicle parking and retrieving time. Stereo garages deploying conventional vehicle conveying devices oftentimes cause traffic jam during peak of parking. Furthermore, conventional vehicle conveying devices for stereo garages incorporate complex structures and result in high failure rate. Accordingly, there is a need for a new vehicle conveying apparatus used in stereo garages to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.